supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Jr. Math
Virtual Console (Wii) Virtual Console (Wii U) |genre=Educational |modes=1-2 players |ratings= |platforms=Family Computer/Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Virtual Console (Wii, Wii U) |media= |input= }} Donkey Kong Jr. Math was the third game released in the ''Donkey Kong'' series, and the second to feature Donkey Kong Jr. It was released in 1983 for the NES. Donkey Kong will hold up a sign, and Donkey Kong Jr. must find the numbers and math sign to get to that number to get a point. Donkey Kong Jr. Math was met with negative reviews and the worst selling launch-title for the system, yet was later released as a compilation called Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Sansū Lesson which included both Donkey Kong Jr. Math and Donkey Kong Jr. This game was recreated as an obtainable item in the game Animal Crossing and it was re-released the first time on the Virtual Console for the Wii (500 Wii Points) on September 3, 2007 and re-released the second time on the Wii U ($4.99) in North America on August 28, 2014. Donkey Kong Jr. Math was the only game to be released under the "Educational Series" label of North American NES titles. While Donkey Kong no Ongaku Asobi was intended to be released around the same time, it was canceled and no other educational games in the Donkey Kong series were made. Gameplay The game features a one and two player mode. In the single player mode, the player's goal is to enter the answers to mathematical questions in order to receive points. The questions include addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. In the two player mode, both players control two Donkey Kong Juniors (a normal brown one and a pink one) that are on a race to create a math formula that equals the number shown by Donkey Kong. The gameplay is similar to that of Donkey Kong Jr.; players climb vines to reach higher areas. To create the math formulas, the player has to collect the numbers and the symbol(s) in the correct order that can be reached by using the vines. Characters Playable *Donkey Kong Jr. *Junior (II) Non-playable *Donkey Kong *Nitpicker Gallery Box JP - Donkey Kong Jr. Math.jpg|Japanese box art DK Jr. Maths.jpg|European English box art Media References to other games *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - The game's cast, setting and many of its graphical elements are reused from its predecessor. In fact, the game's ROM image was copied and hacked directly from Donkey Kong Jr., as evidenced by the presence of Donkey Kong Jr.-exclusive graphics in the ROM, among other things.Donkey Kong Jr. Math. The Cutting Room Floor. Retrieved April 4, 2015. References in later games *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - Donkey Kong's sprite while holding a sign is reused as a background element in Wonky Waterway. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' - Donkey Kong's pink alternate costume is a reference to Junior (II). Name in other languages References External links *Donkey Kong Jr. Math at the Classic Nintendo Wiki. Category:Virtual Console Games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Edutainment Games Category:1983 games Category:1985 games Category:Games de:Donkey Kong Jr. Math